


Reading Books

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Books, Bookstores, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Reading Books

Clint liked books  
Or rather,  
He liked reading.  
He reads all kinds of books.  
Of different genre,  
In different languages.  
His love for books,  
Rivals his love for archery.  
So Clint also secretly,  
Owns a bookstore.  
No one knows about it,  
But its pretty popular in an upscale neighborhood.  
He always brings new books for his store.  
Its his side business.


End file.
